<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Thin Grey Line by Moonthawdar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24336508">The Thin Grey Line</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonthawdar/pseuds/Moonthawdar'>Moonthawdar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tokyo Ghoul</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Tokyo Ghoul, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anteiku Café (Tokyo Ghoul), Aogiri no Ki | Aogiri Tree (Tokyo Ghoul), Families of Choice, Family Feels, Gen, Possible Character Death, Tags May Change, Tokyo Ghoul Spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:54:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,325</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24336508</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonthawdar/pseuds/Moonthawdar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A story of how the famous ,CCG's Reaper ,Kishou Arima's life changed when a yong woman he had once had a night of passion appointed him in her will as the legal guardian of a chubby 2-years-old, Haise Sasaki. And what happen when this child was riped away from him by the unforseen fate.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arima Kishou &amp; Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise, Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise &amp; Kirishima Touka, Kirishima Touka &amp; Yomo Renji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>118</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the first time I write a fiction and I'm not a manga reader. My only source is anime and other works I read. So I'm sorry if the characterization is not as the origin. And also English is not my first language so feel free to correct me if I'm wrong. Ok , so write your opinion in comments session.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aside from fighting and executing ghouls, Kishou Arima had an almost monotonous life. Everyday he woke up before the sunrises , had most of his meal in the CCG's cafeteria, did the paperwork as part of his job, mentor a few students and trained himself. Though many envy and admired him for his ability and leadership, he only had a few people who he had emotional attachment. But that was about to change when he received a phone call from Suginami Police station of 15th Ward.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello”</p><p>“Hello, this is Suginami police station's head officer Reo Takahashi. I would like to speak with Special Investigator Kishou Arima."</p><p>"Speaking"</p><p>"Hello sir, there has been a car accident in 15th ward and a woman name “Kiyomi Sasaki” was involved in it. Do you perhaps know her Sir"</p><p>“Yes, I do. She's acquaintance of mine. Is she alright? "</p><p>“ I'm afraid not sir. Ms Sasaki was badly injured and she didn't make it to the hospital. She had no other relative beside her young son so we had to contact you sir."</p><p>"I'm sorry for her officer Takahashi, but I don't understand what you means"</p><p>"Sir, the reason we make this call is because Ms Sasaki had leave you as the legal guardian of her son, Haise Sasaki"</p><p>“......"</p><p>“sir.. hello..sir.."</p><p>“I'll be there as soon as possible "</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The first meeting between Arima and little Haise.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It takes about 20 minutes for Arima to reach 15th ward and currently he is sitting in the main office of Suginami station, reading the documents,note,the will left by Kiyomi Sasaki, as well as a DNA test result. </p><p>The number “99.99%” on the paper make him think about his first meeting with Miss Kiyomi Sasaki.</p><p>He met Miss Sasaki about three years ago when he was in 6th ward for ghoul investigation mission. She was a bright ,independent young woman who worked as an engineer for local hospital project. Because of her work, she went home pretty late and he save her from becoming a monster's snack. Since then they had often see each other in their time off. To think about it he don't know how that night happened and why they did “it" that time. It's not like they are in really relationship or whatsoever. They only had occasional café date and dinner times when their work give them time. They might had feeling for one another if they had more times but 2 months later, when her project finished, she moved back to her original town  and they had lost contact  with each other since then. </p><p>Now that she had passed away and she left her only son to him he wonder why she didn't inform him in the first place. Why did she chose to bring their child on her own? </p><p>Going through the documents, he find an envelope addressed to his name. With heavy mind, he open and it.</p><p>“Hello Arima-San, if you read this letter something unpredictable must happen and I am no longer able to take care of Haise. </p><p>First of all, I'm sorry for not notifying you about Haise. When I first know that I'm pregnant I was shock and scared. I couldn't decide whether to inform you or not. But latter I decided not to because there wasn't love between us and I couldn't make you take responsibility for something we both know as a mistake. I can take care of Haise myself ,so I did. But if something ever happen to me, I couldn't leave his as an orphan like myself back in the day. So I put your name as his another guardian after me selfishly. There is the DNA test result to prove but if you wish you can do it again.</p><p>Forgive me for my selfishness but please give him a home and care he deserve if something happened to me.</p><p>Kiyomi Sasaki."</p><p>The knock of the office door bring Arima's attention from the letter. From the door two figure come into the room. The first person is a young male dressed in police uniform, Officer Takahashi. Another is a middle age woman with short black hair. But what catch Arima's eyes is a little boy carry in her arm. A boy with white locks and black streaks growing out from the crown, and who's large grey eyes are looking at him curiously.</p><p>The woman come closer to him and said “ Mr Arima right?"</p><p>At his confirmation she continue “ I'm very sorry for your lost. I'm the teacher of Ken's daycare school. I came here as soon as I heard the news."</p><p>“Ken?”</p><p>At his question the woman smile and point to the child in her arms.</p><p>“ Haise Sasaki, but his mother usually called him with the nickname “Ken"  he often response to it well. ”</p><p>“May I” he offer his arms and she gives Ken into his arm. The toddler doesn't make a fuss about the chang of hands and watch him with a smiling face.</p><p>Without realising his face becomes soft and he cups the chubby cheeks with large hand.<br/>
"Hi Ken, I'm your dad. ”</p><p>" Momma?"</p><p>“No, she's not here you are going to live with me from now on. "</p><p>“Mama?”</p><p>Arima heaves a sigh and cuddle the child “Let's go home Ken”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I don't have much time to write so the chapters will be short.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Haise's first day at workplace.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To say that Arima doesn't know a thing about fatherhood would be understatement. Arima didn't have a father figure and his whole life revolves around fighting and killing. He was brought up to become a killer and all he ever did in his short life was taking the lives of someone's family or friends(which he sometime hate himself for) . So, it brings a feeling he doesn't know how to describe when he look at the child he had help to create. </p>
<p>Haise had fallen asleep in a while ago on the way back to the headquarter. Arima doesn't have many experiences with children especially the one Haise's age. But he is almost sure not every kid behave the same way as Haise. The kid doesn't show fear or shyness to the new face (which he is), and come along with him smilingly and willingly. This kid trust stranger too easily. And clingy too. </p>
<p>At this moment Haise  move closer to his chest for warmth and<br/>
cling the fiber of Arima's white shirt in his little fists. And he is also drooling on him. Arima doesn't know what to do him and he  seriously need a cup of coffee. But first, he had a board meeting in next twenty minutes.</p>
<p>«darmn it»</p>
<hr/>
<p>“Ahh, Special Investigator Arima sir. Everyone is in the meeting room already. And the meeting is about to star....” Miko Yagami who work as a secretary  froze at the sight in front of her.</p>
<p>Kishou Arima ,like always, nod as acknowledgement and calmly walk into the meeting room. Which is not strange  as Investor Arima is a man of a few words. What make her speechless is that her superior is carrying a boy ,no more than 3-years-old, in his arm and walk confidently into room as if nothing is wrong.</p>
<p>«.........?»</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Every Investigator and personal in the meeting room can't help but glance every now and then at Arima.</p>
<p> It is a really unbelievable situation for them that their most talented Investigator is currently sitting and talking about strategy to attack a ghoul organization while  a toddler is sitting on his lap and looking every one around him with wide innocent eyes.</p>
<p>“ Ano.., Arima-San I don't mean any disrespect but what is this situation? ”asked Special Class Investigator Itsuki Marude.</p>
<p>Arima look at every one in the room and said</p>
<p>“ This is Haise. He's my son ”</p>
<p>“......”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The child look up at Arima and others in turn and giggle.</p>
<p>"buh buh buhs”</p>
<p>And this is how every high ranking members of CCG realize that their famous white reaper becomes a father at the age of 24.</p>
<p>«OMG»</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I have to confess that I don't know much about babies and their reaction and behavior. So, it might be strange . please, bear with me OK.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A visit from a friend</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“ So, the rumor about how the great Kishou Arima suddenly decide to become a father is true”says Taishi Fura as he walk into his office. He was back from his mission and all he heard is the gossips about Arima and a toddler. So he couldn't help but check himself to see if it is true.</p>
<p>Arima is doing the paperwork at his desk while the rumoured kid,young Haise, is sitting at the conner of the room. Surrounded by a pile of kid toys and he is chewing at one ear of soft-rubber-rabbit-toy which he is grabbing with both his hands.</p>
<p>“Fura” Arima said as a greeting.</p>
<p>"May I" as Fura point to the seat in from of the desk and at Arima aprovel he take the seat facing his old friend.</p>
<p>The toddler glance once at the newcomer and continue playing with his new favourite toy while bubbling.</p>
<p>The kid is in his own world now so, Fura ask the newly turn father.</p>
<p>“So, how did this happen? ”</p>
<p>“It's a long story ”</p>
<p>“Well, I have time and I'm sure you would like a break for coffee.” says Fura as he put two cups of coffee which he brought along earlier as part of the plan.</p>
<p>When Fura is like this there is no way to avoid speaking. Arima sigh and put down the pen carefully onto the desk.</p>
<p>“The boy's mother didn't notify me about him and she leave him in my custody after her passing. ” Arima summarise.</p>
<p>“Oh.., that's too bad. How does the boy react to the situation. ”</p>
<p>“ I think he's too young to be really sad about it. He sometimes cry for his mother and search around. But most of the time he is occupy with other things to know the difference. ”</p>
<p>“ Imm. So, how about you? How are you handling "</p>
<p>Arima take a sip at bittersweet taste liquid.</p>
<p>“Honestly, I think I handle this strange situation quite well than I thouht and it surprise me even.<br/>
I mean, I never had intention to have a family let alone child. ”</p>
<p>“Yes, indeed.” Fura smile and then he turn serious and ask </p>
<p>” So, how are you going to do from now on ?” he take a glance at the child and continue, “ You are not thinking about bringing the kid to whatever you go right?”</p>
<p>Arima look at him behind his glasses.<br/>
"Why not?”</p>
<p>“Kishou, you can't be serious. The kid need a place where he can play around not an office. And what about when you had to go on mission?”</p>
<p>“ I had to think about something. I've been looking for nursery and day school but so far I don't find the one for my liking. ”</p>
<p>“How about the child care center provided by CCG.”</p>
<p>Arima shake his head </p>
<p>“ The children in the center are all beyond his age and also most of them were facing their own trauma from losing someone they love.”</p>
<p>"That's also true”</p>
<p>Fura see Arima in new light. It's not that his friend was emotionless or wasn't cable to care for other. ( He was just usually didn't show his inner self to others. Fura himself had to spend along time to figure the true self of Kishou Arima) But to see him from thinking carefully for his newly acquired son, it is clear that he loves and care the child.</p>
<p>The loud bubbling of the toddler bring their eyes to the kid who has now abandoned the toys and putting his fingers into copy machine.( Which reminds Arima that he had to childproof in office like he did to their apartment.)</p>
<p>“Ken, come here”</p>
<p>The boy grin and half-run toward his father.</p>
<p>“Dada..”<br/>
( Yes, the toddler start call him that a few days ago which made Arima a kind of happiness and thrill he hadn't felt for a long time.)</p>
<p>Haise hugs his father leg and Arima scoops the kid up into his arms. </p>
<p>“ How are you Ken?” </p>
<p>The toddler put his small hands on his father' cheeks and bubble nonsense which only he himself might understand.</p>
<p>“ Parenthood really suit you Kishou ”</p>
<p>And suddenly Arima smirks.</p>
<p>“ What ?”</p>
<p>Arima smile and look at him “ Nothing, It just... I think I beat you becoming the first one to get a child ”</p>
<p>“....”<br/>
Fura blinks </p>
<p>and says “Damn Fuc...”</p>
<p>Arima glare stop his words in progress. And the boy is looking them both curiously.</p>
<p>«He indeed have to watch his language carefully from now »</p>
<p>Fura clear this throat and sit up from his chair.</p>
<p>“Well, I'll then leave you to you work” and he walk to the door.</p>
<p>Before he exist he smile and said “ Oh.. and Arima, don't foget come to our home for dinner at weekend. Aki wil also want to see my nephew” then he walk away leaving Arima with a little smile on his face.</p>
<p>“So, Ken. How about a mush potato right now? It's your time for snack. ”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>CCG is the playground for Haise.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>By now everyone in CCG have became used to the little figure that run around CCG building. ( Usually shortly follows by Arima of course, that little devil almost always sneak away from his father. The kid seems to think it as a funny game, making his father chase after him.)</p><p>The kid can be really sweet so people find that they don't mind the interruption that much.</p><p>Rank 2 Investigator Kōri Ui ,who is writing the report for his last assignment, find himself distracted from his work when a small figure run toward him and hide behind his desk.</p><p>At his stare, the kid lookup at him with his large grey eyes and giggle. </p><p>The kid surely is his mentor's son. He had high sense. At the sound of footsteps, which is barely not noticeable for most common people, the boy go quite and hide himself fully under his desk. </p><p>A moment later, Special Investigator Arima come into the view. Kōri Ui  stand up and greet his mentor. </p><p>“Mr Arima sir”</p><p>“At ease, investigator Kōri Ui, how's your mission? ”</p><p>“ It went well Sir, we were able to exterminate the target with no losse on our side.”</p><p>“ That's great. You had a great sense for leadership and at this rate I'm sure you will be promoted in no time.”</p><p>“Thank you sir.”</p><p>Arima nod at his his protege and now for his reason of this visit.</p><p>“ Ken, I know you in here”</p><p>More ruffling sond accompany with barely suppress set of giggle come from behind the desk. The toddler peak at his father from the hide.</p><p>“ I was planing to go to Mado family's house but if you are not interested.. ”</p><p>He doesn't have to continue further as the toddler run out from his hide ad hug his father's one leg. He then stretches his arms up in the air giving his father the cue.</p><p>“Up!”</p><p>Arima simply complied and the kid put both his palms on the each side of his father cheeks.</p><p>“Me like big sis-ter...kiira and wanna pay with her”</p><p>“You like big sister Akira and want to play with her” </p><p>At this the toddler nod.</p><p>It's true that little Haise adore the daughter of First-Class Investigator Kureo Mado following her as a little duckling from the moment of their greeting.</p><p>Arima had introduced the two about two months after Haise live with him , to make Haise communicate with kids. Even though Akira is 10 years senior to the now almost 4-years-old, they get along well.She plays along with Haise with care and patient and treats him as her own sibling, or even son.</p><p>(Kureo Mado think that is her ways of coping for the loss of her mother. She had shown a great deal of emotional recovery after interaction with the child, so he and Arima set them for play date very often .And Arima sometimes left Haise at their home when he had to go on mission as Haise is more happy to be with her than the babysitter he had hired.)</p><p>“Well then, let's go Ken. You will also need a bath before that” Arima excuse himself from his student and exist the room.</p><p>“Bubbles!”</p><p>“ Well of course little mister. But not for too long. Daddy have to get back to work after I deliver you to Miss Akira.”</p><p>“ Gon-na long?”</p><p>“No I won't be gone that long. I'll even buy you sweet when I pick you up”</p><p>“Deee...”</p><p>“ Deal”</p><p>Like that the conversation of the father and son faint as they go far away. Leaving Kōri Ui with a small smile and a new recovered energy to continue his report.</p><hr/><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>At the cold dark night of Tokyo, a young female with bandage covering all parts of her body sit on edge of the roof of an abandoned building. Swinging he legs in the air and humming herself. She's waiting for her King to discuss about their founded organization.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Late night discussion</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Even with Haise usually sweet and angelic personality, he can also become a little devil if he want to be. Especially when the ever energetic boy consumed chocolate.</p><p>«Damn Shinohara for his habits of giving chocolate and sweet alike to his son whenever he see Haise. He's not the one to deal with the consequence»</p><p>When ken ate chocolate, his energy level boost to double and he went hyper. At time like this, putting him for bed is a really pain in a××. He won't asleep after his bed time story and asking about all sort of this and that questions. Nagging constantly at his father when the later fell asleep halfway answering his question.</p><p>« Really, raising a kid can be energy consuming. Which is why sometime find himself taking a power nap during his fighting with underrated ghoul opponents.»</p><p>Currently, Haise is wide awake even though it is beyond his bedtime and walk away from his bed ,which Arima had spent along time putting him into sleep.</p><p>«Men.., He mentally reminds himself to have a talk with Shinohara very soon»</p><p>“Pa Pa, are you asleep? ” come a quite voice.</p><p>A moment later , the matress sink a little as the small body climb himself onto Arima's bed. </p><p>“Hey, Ken”, Arima said forcing his eyes to open and continue “ It's beyond your bedtime ”</p><p>“But I don't wanna sleep yet”, said Haise with a pout, not looking at his father face.</p><p>“Well than, come here” says arima and Haise put his head on his father right arm and lay on his back next to Arima.He didn't says a word for a while so Arima almost fall asleep again. Then he ask </p><p>“ Pa Pa, What's a ghoul ? ”</p><p>At this question, Arima's eyes open.</p><p>“ Where did you learn that name?”</p><p>“ A teacher at my school says that there are ghouls which eat children with bad behaviors. ”</p><p>Arima think that he might have to pay a visit to the said teacher. Frightening 6-years-old kids with things like ghoul to make them listen to her. For now, things got out of hands and he had a curious boy to handle. Arima grunt « He was almost sleep deprive »</p><p>“ Ghoul is a kind specie that look just alike us but they eat human.”</p><p>Honesty, he don't want to talk about that kind of graphic things to his 6 years old.<br/>
But Arima also know the kid's thirst for knowledge. He won't rest until he know what's he want to know.</p><p>“ Are they monster under the bed ?”</p><p>“ There's no monster under bed or in the closet. We've talked about it ,rember? ”</p><p>“ I know, but it still scary though.”</p><p>“ Don't let your fear hinder you.”</p><p>Haise nod then he turn to face his father thinking seriously.</p><p>“ big sister Akira said that our dads eliminate evil things for people. Are they ghoul? ”</p><p>Arima humms as an agreement.</p><p>“Yes, my job to fight them just like Mr Mado and Uncle Fura.”</p><p>Then the kid ask “ Isn't it dangerous?”</p><p>“It can be. But someone had to do it right? ”</p><p>Haise don't say a word and move closer and hugs his waist .</p><p>He ruffle the kid's two tone color hair softly.</p><p>“ Sorry if I make you upset”</p><p>The kid shake his head without aparting from his father chest.</p><p>“ Love you ,Dad” he whisper.</p><p>“I love you too,Ken”</p><p> </p><p>Later the kid fallen asleep and Arima doesn't have a heart to put Haise back into his own bed. So he let him sleep with him tonight.</p><p>He put his left hand into his forehead and rethink about their conversion tonight.</p><p>« Evil things?»</p><p>From what Arima believe evils ain't necessarily mean ghoul. Humans are cable of doing the twisted things just as ghoul. It's the difference that make human hate ghoul especially. As most people hate and fear what they don't know, the others take advantage of it and manipulate to control them and get more power.</p><p>That's what the Washuu clan did. Founding CCG and making others ghoul common enemy while they hide behind a perfect mask. Keeping their true nature secret since the formation of the anti-ghoul law enforcement agency and use the garden and organization lik V to gain more power.</p><p>It's a can of worms that Arima can't runaway and had to work for no matter how much he despise them.</p><p>That's why a few years go when he had encountered Eto Yoshimura , the true one eye owl, instead of killing the defeated ghoul he had founded an Allie with her.<br/>
Founding a secret organization that they hope can overthrow the Washuu and make a better place for ghoul and human. A world where weaks don't have to suffer the constant pain or lost ,and live in peace. </p><p>But to reach to that, they themselve had to become stronger and gain power. A kind of power that can overthrow the Washuu clan, the clan that hold the fate of human and ghouls for century.</p><p>That's why two night ago Eto and him were discussing about possible new recruitments such as the Chinese Ghoul that defect from Chinese ghoul organization ,Chi She Lia, two sibling going with the name Bin Brother and the ghoul who once had encountered him and Fura in their youth. The ghoul from 13th ward who was now known as Jason after his escape from Cochlea.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The story is now heading to a direction, which will accompany by some angst and darkness. So, comments your thought OK. It motivate me so please.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A friend and a suggestion.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Haise didn't like school. It's not that he hate studying. He enjoy learning new things. But teachers at school repeatedly teach things that he already know and memorized so, pretending to pay attention all the time was difficult.</p>
<p>« At least, the kids were fun .» </p>
<p>But even then, he found that he didn't fit in with them that much. </p>
<p>He prefered to read quietly more than playing. So, when they asked him to play with he often found himself politely rejecting them. After sometime , they left him alone to his books. Which 100% fine.</p>
<p>He wonder if this is how school work, how did big sister handle it. Or is he just being a freak.</p>
<p>« He was soooo... Bored »</p>
<p>But that changed when a new student transfer to their class. His name is </p>
<p>“Hi! my name is Hideyoshi Nagachika. But most call me hide”</p>
<p>Haise was startled by a boy with messy, dirty blonde hair (he was really engrossed in his book that he didn't someone coming near him) who stood a few feet away from where he sat on the grass.</p>
<p>“Imm..Hello, I'm Haise Sasaki ”he said shyly, “ You are the new transferred student right ”</p>
<p>“Yep!” and the new kid with  olive eyes sat next to him suddenly. </p>
<p>And continue to talk<br/>
“ You know I was walking down ......</p>
<p>«Strange, kids don't usually find me interesting though I get along with them well. To see this new kid approach me first»</p>
<p>“Hun..sorry what did you say?”<br/>
«he got space out»</p>
<p>“I'm asking that do you like book?”and the boy point the book on his lap, “Soseki Natsume-san's ‘I Am a Cat’ , isn't it a little high for our age?”</p>
<p>Haise eyes widen with interest “my dad had a lots of books so I read them in my free time. I used to have difficulty but now it is my third time so..”</p>
<p>“so.. Hideyoshi-kun like book?”</p>
<p>“Please call me Hide. And not that much. I like music more but I read sometimes. ” he then chuckle and rub behind his neck “though I never finished”</p>
<p>“ What about....”<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.</p>
<p>And this is how Haise first meeting with hide goes. And they become close since then.</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p><p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“ So the clowns are becoming active again. ” says Yoshitoki Washuu , the Bureau Director of the CCG's Main Office.</p>
<p>“ It seems like that. The ghoul go with alias ‘No Face’ had come into our radar again along with ‘Raven’. It's look like they are now working together in the territory.”<br/>
said Arima.</p>
<p>“ I see. What do you propose Special Investigator Arima? ”</p>
<p>“Sir, allow me to go to 4th ward with second class investigator Hirako.”</p>
<p>Yoshitoki consider a moment amd said “ Cooperate with special investigator Kousuke Houji there.”</p>
<p>“Yes sir”and Arima glance his watch.</p>
<p>Seeing that Yoshitoki smile. Memories of a ‘small toddler barging into his office followed by a very apologetic Arima’ come up into his mind.</p>
<p>“ It's time to pick up Haise right? Go on than. You are Dismissed ”</p>
<p>Arima bow at him and retreat from the room. </p>
<p>As his hand touch the doorknob and about to exist the director said in serious voice</p>
<p>“Arima”</p>
<p>When he look back , the director is not looking at him but his hands. Seems like considering his words.</p>
<p>Then he said in a low voice.</p>
<p>“ Arima, you might have to reconsider what you are doing now carefully. In the past it doesn't matter if it is dangerous or not. But now you have someone who rely on you. If the the others know what you are doing behind their back, it won't be safe for you both. ”</p>
<p>Arima's usual stoic face transforme into a horrified, realizing what the other was implying.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yoshitoki!”</p>
<p>The director smile, standing up from his seat and walk toward the glass window of the room, looking at the view of Tokyo from high. Back toward Arima.</p>
<p>“ Don't make that face Kishou. It doesn't suit you”</p>
<p>When the other doesn't reply he sign and said</p>
<p>“ Don't worry. I won't tell anyone about what I know. Your secret is safe with me. But that doesn't mean I'll be on your side.”<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Arima and Haise sweet moment</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On both drive, toward the school and return, Arima thought were fill with the earlier moment.</p><p>« How had Yoshitoki found out? What shold he do now? » A million of thoughts fly in in mind.</p><p>«But to be fair nothing got paas that man unnoticed. He is too sharp. He just don't say everything he know.»</p><p>He was lucky that it was Yoshitoki. His technically half-brother had no love lost toward their father or the clan or even power. He just did his job and stop caring about other. In someway, they are alike. Because they did what had to do to survive and don't consider th old man as their father.</p><p>«One certain thing is he had to be extra careful from now on. He can't stop right now. So he only had to be more careful. About Yoshitoki he can trust the man word. That much he is sure. »</p><p>Haise voice bring his attention back to him. Haise was talking nonstop about his day at school, his new friend and how they talk about the book he bring to school.</p><p>“So you bring book to school?”<br/>
The kid seems to realize his slip, cover his mouth with “ Oh..oh..”</p><p>“Haise I told you ..”</p><p>“I know dad. That school work is also important and that I had to do my job, which is studying. I've finish all homeworks and study I had to do. I understand all what teacher teach us. You can even test it. I got A+ for all. I just read book when i got time”he said in his defences looking about to cry.</p><p>Arima felt bad now. He didn't mean to rise his voice. Just the stress about earlier make him snap. Haise is very soft hearted and is a cry baby. And he don't want to have a crying child all his way.</p><p>“It's ok. But Haise is class that boring? ”he says changing the topic.</p><p>Haise nod.“Its really boring but I have Hide now ”he smile and start talking about this and that again.</p><p>«He also had to reconsider Haise teacher proposal to moved him to uper level. Haise seems too intelligent to be in grade-one that he got bored easily in class.»</p><p>But all in all, Districting Mission succeed .</p><p>Then he remembered about his upcoming real mission.</p><p>“ Haise I had a mission and It'll be a few days long . So you had to stay in uncle Fura's house. Or do you want to go to Mr. Mado's?</p><p>In the past, he wouldn't make that kind of suggestion. But thanks to Haise, he got so closed with both investigators,as well as their family members, thant he now considere Fura and his wife as his son's uncle and aunt, ( as the kid called them) and young lady Mado as a sister that Haise never had. Through the senior Mado is not at home enough, due to his obsession about killing ghoul and finding his wife's killer, he seems to like Haise. Listing to Haise talking about books, toys ,kids, and etc. ( Although Haise treasure his alone times with books, he can be really talkative, can talk someone's [ Arima's] ears off, when he's with someone he like. ) And Mado listen to him with amusement and answer his many questions patently.</p><p>“I think Mr. Mado's house is fine. Aunty Aki is expecting a baby and she's often sick and tired. I don't want to impose her.”</p><p>Arima smile at the boy. He's mature for his age.</p><p>“ But Akira won't be able to stay with you all the time like in the past. She is in senior highschool now. So she had to focus on her study.”</p><p>“ I know Dad. Don't worry. I'm big boy now. I can take care of myself ”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Currently I'm a little sleep deprived and haven't had time to triple check. So forgive me if it had mistake. Feel free to point them out. I'll correct it later.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A trip to CCG's hospital</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Haise is really scare now. Usually he take school bus to get home (his father didn't pick him up from school anymore since he was 9, old enough to take care of himself, his father reasoned.) but today Mr. Shinohara himself come to pick him up before he get on the bus. The situation is very strange that it makes him worry.</p><p>Haise say goodbye to Hide quickly and goes toward the black car which Mr. Shinohara was standing by.</p><p>“ Hello, Mr. Shinohara”he greet first which Mr. Shinohara return with a small smile.<br/>
Haise quickly go inside the backseat and Mr. Shinohara follows in beside him. And the car start to move.</p><p>The car ride is silence and Haise's nerves are already acting up , his mind got filled with worries. Shinohara break the scilence first.<br/>
“ So,...Haise..”</p><p>“ Is Dad ok. He's not...right?” Haise interrupte looking ip at Shinohara's face carefully for the first time today, eye's getting watery with every seconds.</p><p>«He couldn't say the word. It's impossible right? Dad is really strong.»</p><p>“ Woh..woh..kid don't jump to assumption that fast. He is not in danger or even seriously injured. ” said Shinohara quickly.</p><p>Which Haise heave a sigh of relief rubbing his eyes.</p><p>“So, what happened?”</p><p>Before Shinohara can answer, </p><p>“ I think he made a moment of error while he was fighting a Koukaku. The three of us were in a joint-mission.And he was fighting a group of S-rated by himself.Though he finished the ghoul in the end, his body took a big hit from the the thing's kagune in the process, hitting the wall. I would says he's damn lucky. If he have had dodged a bit later, that things would have punctu..”<br/>
Itsuki Marude (whose presence Haise didn't notice first with all his worry) said from the shotgun.</p><p>“Investigator Marude, I think it's enough ”</p><p>Yukinori Shinohara stop him with a glare. His colleague doesn't know how to talk normally[kindly] to his adult-frieinds and coworkers ,so forget about child. Haise's eyes were getting wider with everywords Marude unhelpfully explain.</p><p>«Great! He should have come without him. Though Madrude looks a little apologetic which is very rare. »</p><p>Shinohara clear his throat and said,<br/>
“ What really important is he is fine now. He just need to stay at least a night under the doctor watch to be cleared. So to prevent you from being at home alone, we pick you up.”</p><p>“ So why aren't we heading toward the headquarter?”</p><p>“ Kid, he have to stay at the examination room all night. You will be more comfortable if you stay at..”</p><p>“ I want to stay with dad, Please ” Haise insist, looking up to Shinohara with those ‘ puppy-eyes’.</p><p>«damn those eyes. »</p><p>“ ok, Fine. But you have to be quite, he will need rest .”</p><p>Haise nod his head quickly.</p><p>Shinohara smile.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
“ So.., want some Candy ?”</p><hr/><p> </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p><p>Haise sat on a chair beside Arima's bed.<br/>
There's a transparent tube connecting the IV fluid to his father's left hand. The doctor had assured him that his father is just resting and the IV is to make the recovery faster.</p><p>He had stubbornly rejected the adults suggestion and offer for him to stay over at someone's house.</p><p>« He's fine where he is right now. »</p><p>Which make Investigator Fura, who is now out of the room to have a smoke, to tug along with him. (For Fura couldn't leave an eleven-years-old to stay all-night alone with his sleeping father). And it make Haise feel a little bad because Uncle Fura now had a little baby girl. </p><p>« He had use up their rare family time»</p><p>But when he said “sorry” uncle Fura said not to mention it with a laugh and ruffle<br/>
Haise's hair.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Inside the room, Arima was awoken by the constant sound he kept hearing in the room. His senses weren't like a normal person's, his were hightened and at the dead of night where there was probably almost no noise, his hearing is at its optimum. </p><p>As he regained conscious and recovered the loss energy form his earlier fight, he was again hyper aware of things. And he kept hearing some shuffling and some snore too. So, he turn his head around. </p><p>He watched with heavy eyes what could possibly be making the sounds. Upon searching he found out it was Haise who was all curled up at the chair, he was sleeping but still his body kept shuffling unconsciously, trying to find a comfortable position within the limit of the small chair. Sitting on the chair at the corner of the room is the source of snores, Fura.</p><p>This was a really strange experience for Arima who rarely got hurt. It might be the same for other too. Especially, Ken.</p><p>Uncovering himself from the warm blanket, he stood up and slowly, Then he extended his arms towards Ken and lifted the younger up. Ignoring the twinge of pain from his back, he carried the child and laid him on the right side of the bed. He paused first to look at how Haise's body stretched to a more comfortable position and naturally hugged the pillow, that is also under his head, with both hands.</p><p>Arima watch with amusement. The kid is really something. He had read all the Parenting-book he can get his hand on. But still can't figured out his son that much. He's so small,still a child, but his desire to protect the one he love is large. Everysince, he could really think by himself , Haise was trying to take care of others.</p><p>Babysitting Fura's daughter, helping a few investigators carry their load of files whenever he visit Arima at work, baking (unsuccessful) a cake to cheer up Akira in her exam period and growing plants ( which he insisted that he had read about them marking environment more lively and provide free oxygen) at Arima's office balcony.</p><p>Never in his life he had expected or want a child of his own, for he had never felt parent's love himself. As long as he can remember, he was experimented, raise to become investigator, taught to fight and kill. Feeling had little place and time for him. But Arima found himself fell in love for this little kid that got into his life so sudden. He might not love Ken's mother but he's thankful to her for making him feel this for first time in his life.</p><p>As he went beside the sleeping kid and lied down, the kid blinks a few time sleepily, looking at him,bearly awake. A soft, small hand touch his forehead, searching inexistent fever.<br/>
“ Dad?” he breathed.<br/>
“Go back to sleep, Ken” he mumbled.<br/>
“K..” and the kid fall asleep again.</p><p>Arima gently stoked a few strands of White-hair out of his son's face.</p><p>« White»</p><p>Which make Arima rethink about his earlier fighting. Arima had recenty came to notice that his right eye had become sensitive to bright light. But he hadn't thought it would turned foggy in the middle of the fight jeopardize his mission. </p><p>« Is it concerns with his aging process? »</p><p>At 20, his hair had turned white. If this is another sign how much longer did he have.</p><p>« And what a bout Haise? Is he too affected by this cussed DNA. Is that why his hair is black near his skull and turn white as they got longer. Loss of pigment cells? He did show high intelligence and strength like in Arima's childhood. If it is the case than how will it affect him. He was already a white-hair.»</p><p>If it wouldn't draw the attention of higher up more to Haise , Arima would have brought Haise to see the profession.<br/>
But he can't do that for Washuu were already curious about Haise. </p><p>When Tsuneyoshi had asked him about his son last time, Arima went panick inside ( though his face show nothing). Before he said something Yoshitoki said on his behalve. Telling the chairman about the boy's clumsiness and his relationship with other adult, painting him as a very normal, meek daddy's boy. When the meeting was over, Yoshitoki glance him with knowing eyes, before he walked away. Leaving Arima with a small smile of gratitude. Yoshitoki had covered for him despite his former saying that he won't choose side.</p><p>But even him won't be able to cover Haise so long. If the boy grow more like himself, the Washuu clan and V will claimed him as their another property. And he afraid there won't be a thing he can openly reject about it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So here is another chapter. Comment about your thougt cuz it help me review about my story. And also I'll add additional tugs as the story evolve. Goodbye for now,give me some feedback your opinion . thank you and see you soon.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The clam before the storm</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a windy day. The weather was cool and evening sun was not able to clearly see under the clouds.</p><p>The two junior highschool students were walking their way back home since their highschool is closer than the primary one.<br/>
As usual, the blonde with a yellow jacket over school uniform was wearing a pair of headphones around his neck and talking to his only bestfriend. And the said friend was a few step behind him. Walking slowly with a book holding close in front of his face. </p><p>“Haise”<br/>
he said throwing his hand on his friend shoulder. His dear friend look up from the book with a slight annoyance.</p><p>"What? Your face is going to stuck in the book if you keep walking with a book to your face. I wonder how you didn't hit anything walking like that. ”</p><p>« If he doesn't pay attention now, hide will keep nagging him nonstop. »</p><p>Haise sigh and put his book, written by his favorite author Sen Takatsuki, back into his backpack. </p><p>“ So, what was you saying earlier? ”</p><p>And Hide was excited again and tell him that he can't yet decide what he want to do when grow up but he had now decided which university he wanted to go. </p><p>When asked he replied “Kamii University”</p><p>“ I know it's too early to think about university but my mom says it is good to have a target ”</p><p>Haise said “ But that's pretty hard to get in. You are going have to study harder. ”</p><p>“Hey Haise, how about you and I go to that university together ? Or are you planing to go to CCG's institution, to become like your father.”</p><p>“Like he would ever allow it.” Haise sulk.</p><p>“Last time I talk him about my consideration of becoming an investigator, he and I had a big argument. When I quote about ‘Fathers should know that sons follow their example, not advice” , he threatened to donate all the book in the house. It was really bad ”</p><p>“ You call that bad. You should really see my mom when she was in her scolding mode. She's terrifying”, hide said faking a shiver then he glance at Haise and continued.</p><p>“At least you guys are back to the good turn ”</p><p>When Haise ask what make him think like that he point at Haise's necklace. </p><p>It's a custom make silver necklace with a small, elegant long, tapered sword alike pendant. A complete replica of Yukimura 1/3,the one wield by Arima is his teenage years. The necklace is a gift from his father for his 8th birthday. And the only time Haise didn't wear it was in the shower and when he sulk at his father. </p><p>“Shut up” Haise grumple and walk quickly a head.<br/>
And Hide as good friend do, laugh and run after him.</p><p>As they were about to cross the road, Hide pad his shoulder a couple of time. His eyes were on the black van stopping at the opposite side of the road. </p><p>“What?”</p><p>“ Hey isn't it Kenzo from our class and his foster mother.</p><p>As Haise look toward the pointed direction, he saw the black car which windows are not black tainted that they can clearly see what is inside. He indeed found that the boy sleeping in the backseat was Kenzo and the women in the driver seat to be his foster mother.</p><p>As the traffic light turnned green, the car drove off before turning to the right.</p><p>«Strange! They were all told that Kenzo had run away. And why are they head to that way. Isn't the street they turned has only one end. “the factory under construction ”.»</p><p>“Want to find out?” and Haise nod as they follow the car.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
If only they know that it will cause them nothing but pains and nightmare, would they than follow it ?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry the chapter is short. I don't have much time.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Haise think that his dad is going kill him for not returning before 5. But what they saw was shocking that it prevent him from thinking further about the punishment he would faced.</p><p>They had saw that the car drove into the compound which sign showed that “ authorized person entry only”</p><p>They climbed the wall quietly and hide behind a dumpster. </p><p>This site was abandoned for ages before it was bought by a rich man to rebuilt the factory. But as they look around now there was no sign of the construction process. All the vehicles; cranes, cement mixers, bulldozers and excavators were all stop. One of the building was half demolished. There were a few men wearing as engineers and construction workers but Haise doubt that they are really just ordinary workers.</p><p>Their suspension were proven to be true when two of those men walked toward the car and the woman rolled her window down. One of the man opened the back door and pick their former classmate up like a sack of potato bag and went inside the building while the other man hand an envelop full of money? She count it and than drove off the compound.</p><p>«human trafficking »</p><p>“ No way, dude this isn't what I think right?” Hide whispered.</p><p>“ I think so, hey! They are coming this way.”<br/>
Haise warned and they quietly move backward as quickly as they dared.</p><p>And they escaped into a warehouse just as a few men arrived to their earlier place. As they sneaked a look from a safe distance haise saw one of the man stop, looks around and sniffed? And than rub his nose and walked off.</p><p>“Oh man! we smell like rubbish”Hide grimaced,“and what is this place's deal anyway? I'll beg all my pocket money in that those men aren't real construction workers. What do you think?”</p><p>When his friend didn't reply he turnaround to him and he as well froze at the sight.</p><p>In the warehouse, there were dozens of cages pile up and each one of them contained people. And they are all sleeping «drugged?»</p><p>“ Haise..I think we have found a trafficking ring.”</p><p>As Hide fish out his phone from this bag and about to call the police, Haise grab his hand.</p><p>“Haise? we have to alert the police ”</p><p>“No” Haise said,“ Not police. CCG”</p><p>Hide face turn horror with realization.</p><p>“We have to go now.”</p>
<hr/><p>They have to find another way out as the place they sneak in is not possible anymore with all those men, ghoul, standing guarding around. </p><p>“Haise, if they are ghouls, we shouldn't leave those people behind” Hide sign from where he was hiding.</p><p>“There was no other way. They are all drugged. We had tried to sent emergency message to CCG but the signal connection is not working. We have to get out and do it ourselves. ”Haise sign back.</p><p>As soon as they realized the situation they were in both of them agree to reduce the sound at all cost. For that they use sign language to communicate.</p><p>( for them it's a piece of cake. They are both too bright for their current class. Hide's mother had decided not to brought her son to upper class and Haise chose to say with him. Since then, they are both top students of the class as well as troublemakers. Nickname ‘the double H’ for they find ways to entertain themselves in the class when they feel bore. Sign language is just one of them.)</p><p>It's getting darker. They are really lucky that they haven't found out yet. Thanks to their earlier hidding place, dumpster, the ghouls didn't seems to smell them. Haise doubt they are from higher than classC because then their sense will be stronger that they will be able to pick human's sense from garbage. ( Haise had a habit of reading all the report his father had brought home. So he know a lots about ghoul.) But they can't just rely on luck for so long.</p><p>“Haise, I think I have an idea.As far as I know there is no automated gabage disposal system here. So they might have to do it manually. Which means it could be our ways out”</p><p> </p><p>Then it happened.</p><p>“ Hey, look whst I found. We got two little rats in here” a big man «ghoul» found them.</p><p>“RUNN!”<br/>
Haise grabbed Hide's hand and run.</p><p>The ghoul laugh in a twisted way. Calling his friend? and come after them rather slowly. Like a cat playing with a mouse.</p><p>The other ghouls were in a further distance but they too join hunting.</p><p>“ Haise, it's a dead-end ”</p><p>They found themselves trap between the wall of the building and the ghoul.Another group of ghouls(5 in total at this moment) was watching as if it was the most interesting show.</p><p>The first ghoul that come after them bring out his kagune. A long big black thing that emerge from it's shoulder.</p><p>« A ukaku class C ? Which could mean that it had high speed and it's primary method of attack could be spike-like projectiles. Normal weapons can't penetrate ghoul but there are a few weak points. If I can use a moment of surprise... »</p><p>“Hide” he look at is friend and Hide nod at him wih determining.</p><p>“Go”</p><p>Haise pick up the shovel from where it lay on the ground and run toward it without giving it time to think. For it to not able to shoot him with it's spike he close the distance between them as much as possible. He dodge it's kagune and with all his strength he hit the ghoul's eyes with shovel. The ghoul howl in pain, covering it's now bloody eyes with both hands. All the other ghouls that are watching are also shock. Hide use this moment to throw the wheelbarrow that contain bags of cement, making the dust cover the environment. And they both run up the building which is the nearest to them.</p><p>They heard the cuss and sond of the ghouls running after them, some are also shooting them.</p><p>«they shouldn't run up the building »</p><p>“Haise”</p><p>It happen so fast. One second they are running and next Hide was stab by a razor sharp kagune in the back. The ghouls now had surrounded them again. </p><p>“So kittens had claws. I wonder how much you can entertain me” said the ghoul that attack Hide with a sickening glee licking the blood«Hide's» from his kagune.</p><p>Blood steadily flow out and color Hide's white school under shirt in crimson.</p><p>“I..i can't Run! leave me. ”</p><p>“No, I'm not leaving you”Haise put his friend arm onto his shoulder , holding tightly.<br/>
“Oh..so loyal. How sad. Tell you what kid I don't know how a punk like you know how to fight. But you had hurt my dear friend downstairs pretty bad. For that, I'm going to enjoy tearing you apart. ”
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p>Meanwhile, Arima was calling his son phone constantly. He got home late today because of the meeting and he had excepted Haise to be in the kitchen cooking for both of them as usual. But when he got home, the house is dark and no sign of Haise. Arima call his phone but met with the same answer “ Out of service area” from the operator. It's not like Haise to come home late even though they had an argument. ( Lately they had fought alot, mainly because of Haise's interest in CCG academy. He want his son to have a normal life away from CCG's greedy hand.)</p><p>Arima had a gut feeling that something bad is about to happen. He just hope, no pray that he is wrong and Haise was just having a teenage rebellion moment.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I thought a lot about uploading this chapter. I can't describe well and the chapter doesn't come out as I want. I hope that the readers aren't too confuse about it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Itsuki Marude escort two worried civilians to the CCG main operation room. The middle age woman and an old man. The mother and grandfather of the victim. Because of the condition of the boy they didn't have time to transfer him to normal local hospital. Thus why he had to escort the two to the CCG's medical session now. There was already a group of investigator waiting in font of the operation room. Special class Arima glance at the newcomers from where he was leaning against the wall then he look back at the operation room door. </p><p>Itsuki Marude had never seen him like this before. Looking so lost and desperately hoping, praying, for a miracle. For the life of one thirteen-years old who is currently inside the operation room and the unknown fate of another one.<br/>
Itsuki Marude was never a believer of god or any religion but he too hope for every one sake, that things don't get worse from now and they can get to ‘him' in time.</p><p>3 hours ago, a young high school student limped inside the CCG main building. The teen was covered in blood. The officers were shocked at the stage of the young boy and try to stop and take him for medical care. But the teen ignored the help and persistently cry out for ‘ Mr Arima ’ and beg to save his best friend. </p><p>Fortunately, Arima had came back to work earlier to track his son phone. So he had arrived quickly and call the youth “ Hide Nagachika” and demand him what happened. The boy cry about ghouls, human trafficking and the location,begging him to save Haise. Arima didn't wait for other words and raced out of the building to the location he had been told. Only after he had told what he needed to the boy fainted. The adults rushed him to ICU of the headquarter while the nearby investigators (upon realising Arima departure without weapon) ,Iwao Kuroiwa and Take Hirako try to call and run after Arima. But he had already drove off. So Associate Special Class Investigator Iwao Kuroiwa request an emergency team and the two followed after him.</p><p>But they all returned empty handed as the group the kid said had already changed location. When they got there the place was abandoned aside from the said cages. It seems that the trafficking ring was in hurried when they moved location. No sign of Haise Sasaki as well.</p><p>Their team contact the owner of the place and followed the track, they found out that the the owner was in abroad had assigned the factory construction project to his manager. The manager was no where to be found. The engineer and construction team were also never hired from any organization. Currently with the help of police they had put the manager in priority wanted list. But that's all they can do right now. So all they can do now is wait in front of the operation room for the only person that can give them more information. </p><p>Another two hour of waiting has passed by like that. And then the doors open.</p><p>“Any relatives of Hide Nagachika”</p><p>“ We are. I'm his mother. ” the woman immediately rush from her provided seat to the doctor. Arima as well. </p><p>“ Is he alright? " asked Arima.</p><p>The doctor nod at them both and answered </p><p>“ Young Nagachika had punctured injury on his back. And he had his left hand broken and fracture ribs. Lucky the punctuated had missed his organs. But he had lost alot of blood. We had now treated his major injury and give him blood transfusion. So he would be fine. ”</p><p>“Thanks god” Ms Nagachika cry in relief hugging her father-in-law. </p><p>“ When will he be able to wake up?” Arima asked.</p><p>“ What he need the most now is rest sir, as he had to recover the blood lost. So I think the earliest will be in about two or three days.”</p><p>“ We don't have that much time!” said Arima loudly, startling everyone.</p><p>After moment of shock, he get a grip of himself and apologized and walk away. Before he exist he request the doctor to alert him when the patient regain consciousness.</p><hr/><p>Meanwhile,</p><p>A truck stop in front of an old tall building. The driver got off and walk toward the waiting masked men. </p><p>“ What's with these urgent delivery ?”</p><p>The driver grunt, giving the car key to one of the men, who drive it down to the underground parking.</p><p>“ The location was not safe anymore. We got so damn lucky. We manage to move the goods before the doves arrived. ”</p><p>“ How did they find out ? I thought the Base was usable for at least another few months. ”</p><p>“ Two human students sneak into the Base. We were so close to capture both of them but one of them throw another off the building before we could. He fall on the dump track and got away. ”</p><p>“ Boss is not gonna like it” the masked man warned.</p><p>“ I know. But he's gonna love the little present I brought,” he chuckle “ we got a fighter this time ”.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Just letting you know that because of the timeline of the story, some of the character's age might not be the same as in the anime. I'll explain further when I get to it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The last two weeks was a hard time for everyone in CCG. </p><p>With the witness, Hide Nagachika, confirmation they had arrested ‘Yuri Takahashi' the foster mother of ‘Kanzo Yoshida’. At first, the woman denied the crime but after the detective show the evidence they had found she dropped her innocent act.</p><p>She confessed that she had been selling orphan kids that she had fostered for a long time. She had carefully wait for a few years when the kids get to other house and only after that she had lured them and sold them to what she called ‘organization’. She said that she had been careless this time because she need money urgently. When the detective angrily asked why she did it she said “ It's a good money. Why do I have to care what happen to those brat when even their parents don't ”.</p><p>Needless to say, she got harsher treatment from everyone. After she confessed the identity of one of her dealers the CCG hand her over to the police as human matter is their concern. But they had made sure for her to get the punishment she deserved.</p><p>After that, they followed after the dealer and another and another. Like that they followed the breadcrumbs and finally the got their hard earn result ‘ The Ghoul Restaurant ’. The human trafficking group ‘The organization’ is the supplier for it.</p><p>Last night, CCG had arranged a raid and successfully attacked the restaurant. They had dispatched many ghouls but still some higher ranking ghouls ,including the infamous Big Madam, sill escaped.</p><p>It's sickening to think that the purpose of place existence.To give pleasure for the ghouls of higher class society before their meal. Some of the human victims were not even captured by traffickers. They were rather invited as a guest and then lured into the slaughtering place. These victims are then trapped in an arena with a human slave called the "Scrapper," who was trained to make a show of killing the "meals" for the entertainment of the members. Afterwards, the bodies are prepared by the staff and served to the attendees.</p><p>When CCG had attacked the restaurant, they had managed to rescue the surviving human as well as a few Scrapper. But there wasn't Special Class Arima's son among them.</p><p>They had successfully executed the monstrous ghoul and save a lot of lives but the true purpose of their mission was still missing.<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p>Yukinori Shinohara walked toward his coworker where he was standing at the rooftop of CCG building, gazing the smaller view of Tokyo ( mind searching for one kid with innocent smile ). In his right hand, holding tightly, is the picture of Haise smiling brightly at the camera.</p><p>When he get closer Arima spare him a glance. The normal calm expression he wear even in the most dangerous fight is now crack. Shinohara can feel and sympathize the storm that must be happening inside him. Because he too feel the same lost and pain for the kid. In fact, almost all the person in CCG fell the same for certain degree as this was the child that grow up in font of them. When Shinohara stand side by side with his coworker, he can't say anything, don't know what to say, to reduce the pain Arima was suffering right now. They stand there without saying anything.</p><p>But minutes after, they heard the sound behind from the big stone sculpture placed in the middle of the rooftop as decoration.<br/>
When they look back a young boy (not more than 7 yearrs by his look) with pale skin and pure shoulder-length white hair come out from his hide. A miniature set of red threads stitches cover most of his body part. </p><p>“ It's you again. How did you even sneak out from the hospital room, passing the guards?” Shinohara asked with a small smile.</p><p>“ Those men are too boring. But yoy are an interesting one. You give me sweet things”</p><p>At Arima questioning stare, Shinohara explained “ This is Juuzou Suzuya. Age 10. He is one of the surviving victims from yesterday mission.”</p><p>He hesitates a little before asking.</p><p>“ Arima-San I know this is not the right time but I want to ask for your permission for Juuzou to remain with me instead of the orphanage.”</p><p>“ Can I ask why?”</p><p>“ The boy had some violence behavior which I think is the result of his captivity. Most of the people are afraid of him. So, I think it would be the best if he stay with me.”</p><p>Arima consider a few moment before he nod. “ I will talk to the director”.</p><p>“ Thank you Arima-San”</p><p>At that moment, what Juuzou said catch both of their attention.</p><p>“ I've seen that boy before. ” he said pointing to the picture in Arima's hand. </p><p>Arima immediately knelt to see the boy eyes to eyes. He grab the boy's shoulder and ask desperately.</p><p>“ What did you say?”</p><p>Juuzou look confused about two adults reaction but he explained.</p><p>“ That boy with black and white hair. He was in the room (cage) next to me. He put a fight really well. Ma Ma said she was going to buy him. But someone got him first. ”</p><p>“Who?” Arima demand. His heart is beating quality in his chest.</p><p>“ I don't know. Two men came down to the<br/>
basement we live and ask for the boy even before the auction had started. When the guard denied, one of them whispered something to him, and then the guard give him the key. They carried the boy away after they give him injection. Both of the men wore masks. But the one that carried the boy wear something like a hockey mask.”</p><p>« Jason.»</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Arima and his squad are now trying to locate the infamous ghoul of 13th ward Jason, Yakumo Oomori. But it's really difficult as the ghoul was now staying off grip. All the ghoul they had captured had denied to answer as they were more afraid of the wrath of Jason then the death.</p><p>It's seems that he had to use his last resort. The one he and Eto had built.</p><p>A few years ago, when they had founded Aogiri Tree they had made sure it's existence to stay low. As they don't want unnecessary attention of the enemy before it become stronger. Now Aogiri Tree had become larger and stronger ( still not enough for what they had originally intended). But to search Yakumo Oomori and rescue Ken they are enough, he hope. Because it seems that Jason is now working for another organization. The latest information they get about him was that he had been buying, sometime by force, for human between age 13 and 17. For what purpose no one know.</p><p>(They had kicked Yakumo Oomori out of their organization years ago after they had found out he had been brutally tortureing the men under him just for fun. The Aogiri Tree can't accept that kind of person in their organization. It's not that they are Saint or something. In fact, all the members of the organization can be cruel and merciless in their own ways when they try to achieve their goal. But not unnecessarily and most importantly not just for fun.</p><p>That's why Eto and Tatara, who had became a direct subordinate of the King, had removed him( try to kill him, but he escaped) after he did ‘his hobby ’ again even after their warning.)</p><p>For now Arima sent a secret coded message to the one eye owl.<br/>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, Haise woke up and opened his eyes slowly.</p><p>«It was too bright.» was his first thought.</p><p>Everything around him was blue. And silent.</p><p>As he looked up and around, he noticed that the surrounding was so peaceful, so serene. There was a light breeze, ever so gently caressing his face and hair.</p><p>And then he saw a woman in long white dress standing at a near distance from him. He can't see her face as she had her back to him.</p><p>He hesitantly took a small step forward.</p><p>«What was it that I was standing on?»</p><p>He looked down at his feet, but he wasn't sure. He could feel that I was standing on something hard underneath his shoes, so he guess it was standing on some sort of invisible ground. He started walking toward her.</p><p>“ Hello”</p><p>And the woman turnaround and he can see her face clearly now. And he know it. He spent alot of his childhood looking at her photo.</p><p>“Mom?”</p><p>Kiyomi Sasaki, Haise's mother, smile gracefully and open her arms as a gesture.</p><p>Haise smiled and sped up my steps, toward her embrace. And they hugged each other.</p><p>“ I miss you Mom”</p><p>“ I miss you too sweetheart, I miss you too.”</p><p>.</p><p> They stay like that, in each other embrace for a long time. Enjoying the others presence. Haise had a lot of things to ask. Such as where they currently are or how did he get here or why he can't remember things clearly. But for now he think all that doesn't matter as she is here with him. After sometime, she broke the hug, looking Haise's face carefully.</p><p>She look at her son face with love,joy and sadness. Even though she smile brightly, there's tear in her eyes. </p><p>“ My little Ken had really grown up, handsomely. I bet girls would be surrounding you. ”</p><p>Haise blush. “ Momm”</p><p>She laugh hearty. But as she finish she look at him longingly </p><p>“Ken I can't stay here long. I've to go now.” </p><p>“Where? We just reunite now. Can't you take me with you too?”</p><p>“ I'm afraid I can't sweetheart. Right now is not your time yet.”</p><p>“But..”</p><p>“ There will be a time. But not now,” she said while caring his cheek gently “ Haise, I need you to remember this. No matter what happen next is not your fault. Ok?”</p><p>« What's tht suppose to mean?»</p><p>“Ok then, I really must be going ”</p><p>Then she turn back and walk away.</p><p>Haise shout and run after her. But no matter how he speed up he couldn't follow her normal pace. She got further and further until she's cover up by white mist .</p><p>Haise didn't give up and run afters his mother but he lost sight of her. He search around and finally he saw her sitting in the middle of red flowers field. But as he got closer, he realize that this is not his mother. The strange woman is wearing white just like his mother. She is really beautiful with long purple hair. And she is glaring at the sky.</p><p>When she heard Haise approaching she look at him from head to toe (as if she is judging).</p><p>“ Well, that's strange. Who are you and how did you get here." the woman asked.</p><p>“I'm Haise. What is this place”</p><p>As he look back the path he had been running has disappear. And he too is now standing among endless field of red spider lily. Surrounding them is the body of water. Lake he presumed.</p><p>“ My theory is that this is the middle space between two stages. What about yours kid?”</p><p>“ I don't know. Imm.. Have you see another woman?”</p><p>“No. You are the first person I see since I stack in this place.” she said grumpily. </p><p>“ I've been trying to get out of here for ages but those fucking doors won't let me.”</p><p>Haise was about to ask what door when he look at the direction she had pointed. He saw a big oak doors standing independently in the flower field. </p><p>“Oh..”</p><p>Haise go near it and try to touch it but his hand was bounce back by invisible force.</p><p>He walk back toward the woman and sit beside her. Both looking at the doors.</p><p>“ Do you think that's the exist?”</p><p>“ I know it is”she stated stubbornly.</p><p>They sat there in silent for long period.</p><p>“By the way, kid you smell really nice. Too bad you are not a human. You are just my type.”</p><p>“Wh..what do you mean?”</p><p>She grin and look at him. Her eyes turning into blood red eyes of hungry ghouls.</p><p>Haise jump from the spot. Shouting her to not come closer. Suddenly remembering about how hardly he had to survive the last few weeks among these predators. </p><p>“ Oh Come on. I'm not into cannibalisation. I like fresh human flesh not ghoul's, though you really look appetizing.”</p><p>When her words didn't make the teenager relax. She take a look at him closer.</p><p>“ I see now,” she said coldly “ it make so sense why I couldn't get out of this place. So, the old bastard had succeeded. He managed to make artificial ghoul using me.”</p><p>“ What are you talking? I'm not a ghoul. You stay away from me”Haise shout and run away from her.</p><p>The woman jump in front of him. Behind her back six red tentacles alike kagunes are waving in air. She grab him with two of her kagunes dragging him toward water. Haise struggle but he couldn't get out of her hold. When they got the destination, she grad his chin and turn his head toward the water. What he saw had scare Haise even more. From the reflection of water he saw his own face looking back at him. One of his eyes is the kakugan just like the ghoul he had seen.</p><p>“ No..no..no it can't be. This is a nightmare. I have to wake up...Wake Up! ..WAKE UP!” he cry slapping his own face.</p><p>The woman grab his hands with her kagune, with a disapproving look.</p><p>“ Stop that. It won't change anything ”</p><p>«What was the last thing he remember? The restaurant? No..after that.What came afterward. The two ghouls.Yes ! There was the two ghouls, that had bought? him dragging him into an old building before putting him in a cage similar to the one he previously trapped. And there was also someone with doctor coat pushing a pale looking girl in wheelchair out of the room. The girl's hands and legs were restrained to the wheelchair. After that his memories become blur as the ghoul with a hockey mask grab his head from behind the bars and forcedly smash him to the bars of the cage. But how? How did he become this?»</p><p>Haise struggle but she's a lot stronger then him. He then stop moving and cry.</p><p>“ I can't ... I can't be a ghoul. All time I was waiting for dad. He would come for me. But if I'm a ghoul.... what am I suppose to do?”</p><p>Rize Kamishiro is a selfish woman. Never in her life she had thik or care for people other than herself. But strangely, this young boy helpless cry make her feel something she didn't even know that she's capable of, sympathy. To think about it, it's really funny. </p><p>Out of all people she felt sympathy for a boy who stole( though it's not his fault) her organs. Her foster father would laugh out. But may be she feel sorry for the boy because she had too hope for her father( Matasaka Kamishiro, not that old Washuu who she had run away from) rescue. But because of her careless action, he had been arrested by the CCG. And she's on her own now. The boy, Haise he said, is too she guess as no human would care about the fate of a ghoul.</p><p>They both on their own now. But she think Haise had more survival chance. His body was struggling to adapted whatever the things Kanou had done. He would live or die. But for her her body was ripped away from her piece by piece just for that fucker's experiment. She hope between the two of them, whoever survive get to bite that man head off.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Comment your feedback if you can. It motivate me to write more.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Akihiro Kanou was used to be a cheerful person in his youth, optimistic and wanted to become a great doctor so that he can help his sick mother. But that's changed when he lost her. He started to see humanity as weakling. </p><p>After he had graduated from University at the top of the class, he got an offer by the GFG ( Ghoul Forschung Gesellschaft ), a German ghoul research organization, to<br/>
become a Junior-researcher. He grabbed the chance and traveled to Germany. At there he learned a lot of interesting and fascinating things about ghouls. And it help him find a way to reach his desired goal, a way for humans to evolve in order to escape the "birdcage" that is encasing the "world." </p><p>After spending three years in the GFG he returned Japan and joined the CCG. There, he immersed all his time and energy in his research. However, it received a large amount of criticism out of ethical concerns. Due to this, his project was forcibly terminated,and he was driven out of the CCG.</p><p>He was angry and lost at that time as he was desperately crazy for his research. But then after a few years, a man contacted him. The man said that he will give Kanou a chance. That he will be given all the resources and facilities if he worked for him. Which Kanou had no problems.</p><p>He had been introduced to Yakumo Oomori, who had defected from another ghoul organization. Working with the ghoul Yakumo, also called Jason, was not very smooth but at least they shared something. </p><p>The ghoul did not care about Kanou's research or the man he worked for. He was fine as long as he get to have some ‘fun.’ And Akihiro Kanou also didn't care about the lives he had to sacrificed for his ghoulification experiments.Together they two had captured and experiment human and ghouls for years.</p><p>But even after years, Kanou hadn't got the result he wanted. He had changed method and chosen children between age 13 and 17 as test subjects after he realized that their developing body had more chance to succeed. But even though they had came very closed to success, the human didn't survived the transformation for more than 3 days. </p><p>However, that change today.No: 240, the boy Jason had brought recently from the restaurant « lucky before the CCG attack it» is showing a really impressive result. In the past when he transplanted kakuhou into human body, the human body had suffered greatly as it straggled to survive. This is because human body seen kakuhou as an unknown, unnecessarily organ and rejected it. </p><p>But the boy is a different case. He had strang DNA pattern and his body adapt the new organ really well, absorbing and reproduction RC cells in a fascinating ways. Now all needed was for the boy to wake up. After that they can proceed next step.</p>
<hr/><p>Hearing returned first. A ticking clock, somewhere next room. The soft whir of computer fans and a rhythmic beeping of the heart rate monitor. It was the things he first became aware of as Haise slowly regained consciousness.</p><p>His limbs were numb, as heavy as sandbags and not very responsive. Sedatives at work, almost certainly. But even without that he know that he won't be able to move as he could feel the coldness of shackles upon his limbs.</p><p>These conditions didn't do much to help his body as he was also hyper sensitive to senses. Haise just wish what the woman, Rize, said in the dream was not true. </p><p>But he slowly and hopelessly realized the truth when an elderly, grey-haired man who wore the typical attire of a physician: white coat came into the room. The man, Akihiro Kanou as he introduced, proudly claimed Haise as the very first artificial one-eyed ghoul that he had created successfully. After that he block what that crazy man said further as he drown in sorrow and uncertainty for his life.</p><p>From then his life living hell began in a whole new level as he had to faced a lot of ‘testing’. The whost was his session with Jason to test his regeneration and ability to heal. Haise think that it he would be better off if he had die or even eaten in that factory instead of being captured. That in itself wold be more merciful.</p>
<hr/><p>"Pl-leaasee! Stop! It hurts!"</p><p>"Stop! Please stop! Noo.. ARRRrrr....”</p><p>The boy's wailing and plead were music to Yamori's ears. The 240 is the greatest plaything he had encounter in his life. Even with the Rc suppressants  he had injected into 240's eyes, the boy's regeneration was really impressive. Yamori had cut of the boy's toes and fingers repeatedly but after times they regenerate again and he repeat the circle. The doctor had hand 240 into his hand when he couldn't make the boy bring out his kagune. They can't yet clarified the boy's kagune type ( even though it is clear that they will be rinkaku as their source was Rize) and their strength. The boy's only kakugan in his left eye came out when he was in pain but not his kagune yet. But it is fine as Yamori enjoyed alot about this and he had a lot of time and new techniques to assist the boy.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The CCG agents lead by  Arima and his S3 squad are now on their way to attack the place where they have been informed as a place the ghoul ‘Jason’ had been seen recently by ‘<b>an unknown informer.’</b>.</p><p>(As per the Arima request, Eto had investigated the whereabouts of  Yamori within the ghoul society. She, Noro and Tatara ‘give a friendly visit ’ to a few ghoul associate of Yamori. Most of them at first refuse to cooperate for they fear Yamori but as soon as they realized the rank of the three ghoul in front of them they confessed what they know. And for that Aogiri tree give them the protection they seek. As soon as they got the information they need, Eto give them to Arima.)</p><p>The place they are now going was an old asylum in 8th ward, they have been informed that that place is now one of the bases of the organization Yamori had been working for.</p><p>When they got there, they were confronted by a ghoul group ,that called themselves the White Suits, formed by Yamori. No sign of Yamori yet which could means he's not here or  is too immerse in something that he couldn't care. Knowing the ghouls interest it would not be a good thing.</p><p>It's not very difficult to dispatch them as the CCG side was personally lead by Arima himself. But because of it's large quantity it take them a long time to get into the main building itself. And before they can get into it, the building exploded,  bursting loudly and throwing everyone near it to a distance. After the initial explosion, the building is swallowed by fire.</p><p>And it shock both side.</p><p>After a few moment of shock, the still alive ghoul  carry their injured one and retreat.</p><p><br/>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p><br/>
</p><p>Kureo Mado was not close to Arima's son as much as his daughter. But as Haise stay at their home during his father mission, he too know the boy and he had to admit that he like the boy, Haise. </p><p>That's why when he had that the boy was missing he drop his current job and volunteer to join Arima in searching Haise. ( Almost everyone in CCG did ). </p><p>They thought they could save Haise in the ghoul restaurant termination . But the boy was bought three days earlier by the ghoul 'Jason'. And they search for it but had no result about the ghoul location. Then they got the info by unknown informant and they rushed to it.But now their last chance of saving the boy was gone along with fire.</p><p> <i>After days of investigation, the authorities in fire department confirmed it to be a chemical explosion. Ammonium nitrate as possible causes. Though the cause of the initial fire remained unknown, some believe that the fire had been deliberately set. To hide the evidence  of involvement or a desperate plan to escape from a certain kill?</i></p><p>
  <i> Because after the fire had been controlled, the investigators went into the building but it was not a good sight.</i>
</p><p><i>  Inside the building was a massacre. There are many bodies of ghoul. Even though most of them are burned, it's doubtful that these were killed by fire or even the explosion itself.There were signs of struggle and attack. The bodies were disfigured, some are missing chunks in their body part. Judging by the way amount of blood, bite mark and body organs scattering around, it's seems that they were devoured alive by another ghoul before the fire happened.</i>  </p><p><i> The body of Yakumo Oomori, better known as the ghoul Jason, was alson found in a room which was appeared to be use for interrogation. His body didn't suffered much fire burnt but it was not a good sight either. It was also seem to be eaten like others but worse.</i> </p><p> <i>Though there was not any evidence, there was a suspect for this situation.</i> </p><p><i>During the fire extinguishing process, their air supply had reported that they had seen an irregular creature, with two large black tentacles resembling centipedes with a beak-like structure on his head, escaped from the building that was on fire. They said it was very fast and it hoped from one building to another until they lost sight of it. From their description, CCG suspect it to be a kakuja ghoul. And they wonder if was the responsible party. For the kill or fire or both? Cause if not that creature was responsible for the fire, there must be someone that escape too. 
</i>  </p><p> <i>But whoever the killer or monster it is , their main purpose of the mission is lost now. They found about 20 bodies of human children held in cages in one of the room of the building. Although  they were not attack by the killer ghoul, they were trapped in their cages when the fire happened. And some of them were burned beyond recognisable, even for DNA and dental test. </i> </p><p><br/>
As an investigator Kureo Mado feel anger and sorrow for the lives they failed to save. But as an another father he can't describe the pain, lost and devastation Arima is feeling now. </p><p>Earlier the CCG cleaner group, that is responsible for cleaning the area of hazard, weapons, evidence and bodies of both side, give the things they had collected, which were lucky left by fire, for identity confirmation of the lost person. In there Arima found a peace of his son's bloody school uniform, which DNA is confirmed, as well as the necklace Haise almost alway wore. </p><p>Because of these evidences as well as the impossibility of survival chance, the case was closed and Haise Sasaki was declared death despite the fact that they couldn't confirmed his body. </p><p>Kureo Mado feel the familiar helplessness that he had experience when he lost his wife. But this time it's not for himself but for his coworker who lost a child at the age of 35 and for his daughter who love and care the lost boy like an elder sister or mother. Kureo Mado pray that Akira will be strong enough to pass this lost.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Meanwhile a certain centipede like kakuja was half crazy, lost control over his bloodthirst and hiding, killing, eating ghouls in the dark and then running from one ward to another. The rumors of ghoul's murderer Centipede began to whisper between the ghoul community though the existence of the ghoul is not yet confirmed to be true as the ghoul was fast and left eyewitness rarely. Currently the kakuja run into 20th ward which is far enough from the 8th.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm not used to writing. It's difficult write things I want to describe with my limited English words. Thanks for reading. And I'm still hoping for your views.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Akihiro Kanou P.O.V)</p><p>Akihiro Kanou was monitoring Yamori <b>‘testing session’</b> for specimen 240's endurance from the computer in his room. It's been three days since he left the boy in Yamori's care.</p><p>So far the boy hadn't bring out kagune and they had to force feed him as he refused stubbornly. Kanou had second thought if the boy really is a successful case, for the boy hadn't yet show ghoul characteristic aside from his incredible one ghoul eye.</p><p>Even now Yamori's torture only make the boy cry, plead for mercy and after sometime to kill him. Kanou think he had to step in soon if he don't want to loose 240 cause Yamori is enjoying too much.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“ Professor”</p><p> </p><p>The voice from the guard had brought Kanou attention back.</p><p>The guard is a common low rank ghoul and he looks spooked.</p><p>“What's wrong? ”</p><p>“ Professor, CCG is here. They surrounded the building ”</p><p>“What? How did they know about this place? ”</p><p>“ I..”</p><p>“ Have you informed Yamori about this?”</p><p>“ No Sir, I didn't dare to interrupt him when he's.. ”</p><p>“ Nonsense! Go tell him we have to move quickly and also I need that boy alive with us.”</p><p>With a quick “Yes sir” the guard quickly go out from his sight.</p><p>“Fool” Kanou murmur.</p><p>«He was so closed to get his greatest creation. CCG can't interfere his work again.» </p><p>«The White Suits will keep the CCG busy for a while. In that time he need to transfer the datas and erased the evidence. »</p><p><br/>
</p><p>It was when Kanou had almost finish erasing the paperwork, he heard it from the computer monitor.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>The boy snapped.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>He pounced on Yamori from the chair he had been placed, breaking the iron chains that were restringing him. He bit Yamori's neck while holding it with both his hands in a death grip. </p><p>No matter how Yamori struggle or punch or stab him couldn't make 240 off him. And when Yamori finally managed, throwing the boy away from him, the boy lay in there, chewing the flesh in his mouth. His body shake as if he is having a seizure. </p><p>Then unbelievable things happened. </p><p>Two large black tentacles resembling centipedes emerged from his back and a beak-like structure cover his head.</p><p>And he attack Yamori. </p><p>« How's that possible? » Kanou thought.</p><p>« A kaguja. But they didn't give him ghoul's meat. So how's that boy become one?»</p><p>But those are question for latter as the boy is now lose control. His kagune was going wild, thrashing about and hitting the opponent mercilessly. </p><p>The other ghouls rush into the the room but thet they too were shock and scare to interfere. For the sight of infamous Jason being eaten alive by a deranged ,specimen 240 turned, ghoul was too much for them.</p><p>But soon the ghoul abandoned his death meal and attack the new commer.</p><p>There were many shouts, struggling sonds and battle roars as they fight. But the newly turn kaguja was inhumanly fast and strong. Leaving body after body behind him.</p><p>Kanou know if he don't want to end up as a meal like others he have to do something quickly as from the computer monitor he can see that the ghoul was slaughtering his way to him.</p><p>So he rushed to his lab and prepare the chemical mixture.<br/>
set it in a way that it will trigger fire after he left. Then he escape from the underground path.</p><p>« The most important thing now is his survival. If his prized creation managed to survived all this he will recollect him later.»</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p><br/>
</p><p>One week later in 20th ward,</p><p> </p><p>Nishio Nishiki is on his way back home from the department store. He got accepted by Kamii university so he he now need new clothing and accessories that will make him look like normal 18 years old.</p><p>«If only his sister could see him»</p><p>«She would be proud» he think as his sadness and anger for her unfair death emerge again. </p><p>«If ony I was stronger and faster.... »</p><p>But the voice break his chains of thought.</p><p>Nishiki's head shot up when he heard several voices screaming from an alley one block down. He took to the rooftops, running over buildings till he stood over the alley the screams were emanating from.</p><p>His eyes widened when he looked down.</p><p>There was a strang ghoul with centipede-like kague that was attacking and killing ghouls. He « Nishiki think it's a he from the appearance » was killing defenseless low rank ghoul from the street, leaving the corpses behinds. He is now cornering another, an old man , as the man beg to spare his life.</p><p> </p><p>Nishiki jumped down and landed in front of the ghouls, standing defiantly against this stranger. He had arrived just as he was about to ripped that poor man's head off. There was no way in hell he was going to allow this freak to continue. Nishiki is not a stranger to ghoul killing ghoul. « Men, he too kill for food and territory » And he is not a person that easily sympathize with other to help.</p><p>But this crazy ghoul has enough. His killing will bring unnecessary attention to 20th ward.</p><p>"Who are you and what the HELL do you think you're doing!?" Nishiki shouted.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Who are you and what the HELL do you think you're doing!?" Nishiki shouted.</p><p> </p><p>The crazy ghoul drop the shaking old man, finding Nishiki more interesting ( more threatening ). He attack him.</p><p>The ghoul was very fast and wild that Nishiki found himself struggling just to avoid its incoming kagunes.</p><p>« Damn! No matter how many I cut it down, they regenerate again. And the regeneration rate is too fast. Damn those kaguja.»</p><p>Just in a few minutes, he realizes he can't continue any longer and he try to flee.<br/>
But the ghoul's kagunes puncture his stomach and with those still buried in his it drag him closer.</p><p>The ghoul was really deranged as he keep whispering randomly. Sometimes about the crawling centipede in his ears? And sometimes numbers. But the strangest thing was that he keep saying sorry that he hurt Nishiki while he was literally licking the blood from his hands.</p><p> </p><p>At that moment, while looking at his soon to be killer's beak-mask covered face, Nishiki realize that he's still not strong enough to protect even himself.</p><p>But before the ghoul deliver the final killing blow, someone shot the ghoul, stealing Nishiki from the ghoul's clutch.</p><p>He fell on the ground gracelessly. From his somewhat blurry vision he saw that two newcomer was attacking the ghoul while another one half carry him to a safe distance, attending his injuries. The man above him was talking but Nishiki lose conscious before he can talk.</p>
<hr/><p>After hearing the ghouls slaughtering and the rumoured ghoul's killer centipede from others ward, Quzin Yoshimura search to testify it when he notice the similar occurrences in 10th ward. After sometimes, while following the trail of blood and leftover body parts, he found the predator who is about to kill a young male. </p><p>«Nishiki Nishio ?»</p><p>The centipede kakuja was really strong and fast. But it was inexperience. </p><p>The kaguja try to escape when he realized that he can't win against Yoshimura's Owl form. However Renji Yomo block his way and counterattack him. It took sometimes but finally the centipede was defeated. Renji was about to kill him but Yoshimura stop him before he can. He can't even answer Renji's questioning look to him. Because Yoshimura stunned looking at one silver eye beside the red one. A one-eye ghoul! Who is also a child, hardly a teenager .</p><p>The ghoul, now he know as a young boy after his beak like mask retreated, is whispering while rocking himself.Most of his words<br/>
were “Sorry” and plead like:</p><p>“Help me please. I don't want to eat anymore”</p><p> </p><p>Yoshimura see that even Renji was shock at those words. Renji hesitate a little before he carefully close the distance between him and the boy. Even with many injuries and blood loss, the boy is like a scared injured wild animal. Before the boy can react he hit the boy's head, knocking him out.</p><p>“ So, what should we do?” Renji asked. Question is simple ‘kill’ or ‘not kill’.</p><p>Yoshimura look at the boy, thinking for a while then he said.</p><p>“ We'll bring him back to Anteiku ”</p><p>Renji look stunned then he declared “ You can't be serious! This boy is dangerous. He's a kaguja.We can't bring him to Anteiku. Many lives could be in danger. Touka could be in danger.”</p><p>“ But we can't just leave him here” Enji Koma who was attending Nishiki's wound voice his thought.</p><p>“ Why not. We can just kill him here and hide his body.” Renji stated.</p><p>“ Renji.”</p><p>“ Why? Is it because he's a one eye ghoul? Just because he is one doesn't mean - ” </p><p>Yoshimura interrupted before Renji can finish. </p><p> </p><p>“ Don't you also think the boy behavior is strange? Not only his words but also his fighting. He had strength and speed. But he didn't even know how to use them properly. We need to find out more before we make final decision. ”</p><p>Renji looks frustrated. He sigh before he finally admit.</p><p>“ Fine. I guess you had a point. But he's not going to Anteiku. I'm going bring him with me. My place is more secured ”</p><p>“ But are you sure you can handle_”</p><p>“ Please, I'm capable of handling a boy who looks even younger than Touka for a couple of hours. ” Renji said to Koma while lifting the boy up.</p><p>“ Fine. I'll come to your location as soon as I can. First we are going to bring Nishiki-kun to Anteiku for medical help,” Yoshimura glance at the unconscious boy on Renji's shoulder who is already starting to heal,“ OK then, let's move out before someone notice. ”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Short chapter cause  I'm busy with job. But hopefully, this chapter is interesting to you guys.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter -19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Haise is running. His heart is jumping in his ribcage as he run passed countless trees of the forest. The surrounding is dark with only the moonlight as a source of light. There are also bodies everywhere. The smell of blood around him make him suffocated. He don't know where or how he is here. The only thing he know is that «he had to get out of here» and that «he is scared».</p><p>As Haise keep running while trying to figure the way out of this forest,  one of the "dead" bodies next to him suddenly grabbed his ankle, make him fall face fast to the muddy ground. As he turn his face, he realizes that the one who had an iron grip on his ankle is a deceased ghoul. The ghoul is looking at him two holes where the eyes should be. </p><p>Haise scream and kid the ghoul face, struggled, anything to  get out. Finally the ghoul neck snap letting him go. He jump and limp away. But around him, others bodies had also wake up. Coming closer to him surrounding him. All of them are missing some parts of their body.He go wild, screaming, fighting his way out of the crowd. But some grab is arms, legs, and body.</p><p>One of them forced Haise head to face it bloody face and what shock him.The rain that suddenly start pour down make his vision a little blur but he know that creepy grinning face and he won't forget it.</p><p>“ This is your doing. Give me back my organs!” Yamori said. And all other deceased ghoul climb onto of of him demanding their<br/>
flesh back.</p><p>Suddenly with a bright flash, all those ghouls turned dust and he's free from their weight. As he look up he saw his father standing in front of him.</p><p>“ Dad” Haise cry.</p><p>“Dad you came! I'm s...”</p><p>What he's about yo said was lost as his father<br/>
pointed IXA  at him. </p><p>“ D-ad  it's me..why?”</p><p>“You are not my son. My son is dead. ” Arima said.</p><p>“ You are just a monster wearing his face and for that you have to die”</p><p>With that he stepped forward and moved to impale Haisae on the tip of his blade. The Blade met flesh and began to rip it asunder.</p><p>.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.</p><p>Haise shot up from the bed. His body covered in sweat and his breath ragged. As he slowly realized it was a dream, he started to calm down. Flopping down on the bed again, he tried to wrangle his erratic heart beat and heavy breathing back under control. It had been while since he'd had a dream like that.</p><p>Looking at the clock beside his bed «4:30» he know that there's no way he can sleep again. He get out of the bed and grab his jacket along with the apartment's key. He extra carefully keep the noise down, not to wake up his apartment-partner, as he get out of the building.</p><p>The air of Tokyo is cold but it doesn't bother him much. He walk slowly to his destination along the almost empty streets of Tokyo in the early morning. As he walk, his thought slowly slip back to the last 2 years.</p><p>The last two years had been hard for him as he struggle to accept who he became. It pains him a lot to admit  that he had became a being that his father hunt. A being that eat his once kin, human. But he cannot denied what he had became when he know that he had already slaughtered and devoured many. Just because their stupid teenage curiosity, his life changed upsidedown. He just hope his best friend survived that day.</p><p>With the help of his rescuer and his now family,he had also finally came to finally accept what he was is not a monster, a being like human who had feelings and hope, who are also trying to survive in this world.</p><p>It's not easy for him or the others. At first he was in denial, then anger and then depression. But they show him kindness, patient and love. Without them he's sure he would still be a predictor or even prey.</p><p>Haise is brought out of his thought as he stand before the doors of his destination.<br/>
He open the door of Anteiku and get in. After he change his clothing , he start his morning routine by cleaning the café, readying it to open. </p><p>When it was about 5:30, their manager<br/>
Yoshimura-san came down from his room upstair.</p><p>“Oh, Kaneki-kun you are early again. ”</p><p> </p><p>//“Ken” he had said “Ken Kaneki” he had said in the past. Cause in his mind ‘Haise Sasaki’ is the human son of Arima  and he was dead the moment  Dr Kanou performed those surgery. And also he was  scared to lose the affections and kindness that he gain if he admit that he is related to CCG.  //</p><p> </p><p>“ Morning Mr. Yoshimura” Haise, now Kaneki, smile and greet the man.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you everyone for the love you give to this story. I'm sorry it took so long. I hope you enjoy this chapter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter -20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Haise will refers as kaneki from now on.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As usual morning in Anteiku is rather busy. Compare with afternoon or night, there are few dine-in customers to serve but there are many takeaway orders.  Kaneki and Manager is behind the coffee counter making coffee while Miss Irima is serving the customers and taking orders. Mr Koma today is taking the duty of cleaning the dishes. </p><p>Although its quite busy, Kaneki has become quite used to this routine. Two years ago it's had been really difficult for him to even stand close to human nor ghoul without igniting the fire( hunger ) inside him. Now, he can work together with both kinds in the café with a smile on his face like a normal person. The strong aroma of coffee surrounding the café is another why he always take morning shift. It make him clam but also energies him for a new day. </p><p>It is about when the line of customers become shorter, that he hear the sound of someone rushing downstair. And he don't have to guess who that someone is. For it had also become a daily routine. </p><p>Soon enough Toka-chan rushed down from the stairs, whispering about ‘stupid alarm clock ’.« Though it's not the first time she is late for her university » </p><p>“ Good morning Toka-chan, would you like to take a cup of coffee?” he asked. </p><p>“ Kaneki, Good morning  but I don't have enough time to wai-” </p><p>“ I already had left one for you” he said as he hand her the takeaway coffee cup that he had made earlier this morning. </p><p>“ Thank you Kaneki you are the lifesaver. This big sister will borrow some book for you ok. ”  she said as she run out of the building. Miss Irima wish her a good day while manager smile at them. </p><p>Ever since Toka accepted by university this had became an every day activity. Toka had joined university at the age of 22. </p><p>« As a ghoul being, she can't concentrated on her study all the time and as a result she failed the university entrance exam twice. She almost give up  , if not for Nishiki. </p><p>Nishiki, kaneki's roommate and a person who become like a big brother to him, mentor her during her exam period. Kaneki clearly remembered the headache he get whenever those two meet. Even as a student and teacher those two constantly fight or argue. But if he look pass all those , he can feel kindness, frindship and loyalty each one of Anteiku members had for one another.  » </p><p>It's funny how he become close to all these people. If someone had told him  three years ago that in the future he will live together with ghoul, smile at ghoul and even love most them , he would laugh at them. But fate has a really good sense of humor and turned him into one thing he had believed as monster. It has show him the other side of the coin.  The road to recovery was not easy but because of their help and kindness he got a new life and with that a new family. He only wishs ( preys)  his father can also recover as he did. That his father and those he love in his past life can continue their life as before. </p><p>Though he can't ( and pray not to ) meet with them he hope they have happy life. </p><p>« Dad... I'm ok now. </p><p>So ... you also have to be...Right? </p><p>Please live stronger and forget that you had a son like me. </p><p>I'm so sorry.......and I.. </p><p>I miss you Dad~»</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So to make people not confused I decide to make this explanation. As this is an AU the timeline and age of character didn't go the same as original. </p><p>Arima met Taishi Fura at the age of 16 in 13th ward and they had founded a good friendship since then. </p><p>A year later he defeat Hikari Kirishima, leaving toka(2) and ayato (1) motherless. </p><p>He worked at 6th ward at the age of 21 and met Haise's mother which resulted him to become a father at 22 and found out about it 2years later. ( So this make both Kirishima siblings older than Haise by 7/6 years). </p><p>He introduced his 2-years-old to Akira who is 12 at that time. </p><p>Haise met raize/seriously injured/ kidnapped and became the very first artificial half-ghoul  when he was 13. He was then tortured by Jason with the purpose of  testing his regeneration ability. (He was kept captive by the doctor and jason about 4weeks. Though he had to withstand Jason torture only 10days , which is more than enough to shatter a mind).</p><p> Jason is the very first “meal” Haise willingly had after he become a ghoul. </p><p>With the help of Toka, Nishiki, yomo and Antaneku's member Haise start to get better after 2 years later. </p><p>He became to realize that the world is not completely black or white. He larn about the thin grey line between them. When asked about his name he answer Ken Kaneki. He was scare to loss the ony warmth so he lied.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter -21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm sorry it took me really long to write new chapter. Truthful, I haven't watch or read TG for a long time so I've to redo a lot of character study before I write.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kaneki's daily routine is pretty much simple. In the morning, he goes to Anteiku for work. He doesn't have much to do, so he volunteer to help small things around the café even after his shift until Toka come back. Then in the evening he had training with Renji ( but recently not as Renji is out of the town.) </p><p>Afterward, he return to the apartment shared with Nishiki. If he's lucky Nishiki is alone. If he is not he's together with the girl from his university. (They don't do anything worse than kissing in front of him but he feels like he's intruding. But aside from that Nishiki is a decent roommate and a good brother. He sometimes wonder how their relationship become like this , knowing their first meeting was not pleasant.) He goes to bed after chatting with Nishiki and his day repeat again.</p><p> </p><p>Yoshimura once told him that he will support him if he want to go back to school. He reject him saying “ I'm not ready yet”. He's not ready to go back to study when he can't even decide what he want for his future. Moreover, seeing Nishiki and Toka studying in<br/>
Kamii University bring  memories from his past life. </p><p>‹ I'm going to go to Kamii University and study foreign language › Hide once said. </p><p>So for now, kaneki is not going think about study for a while. Instead he try to learn more about ghouls and their society while trying to fit in with his new life.</p><p> </p><p>Currently, kaneki  is free and bore. </p><p>As he took the morning shift, which is the busiest time , he had a lot of free time in the afternoon( He give a hand when he is needed, but most often he's free ). He usually spend most of those time relaxing in one corner of  the café with books or taking a nap. </p><p>But now, he's not in the mood to read or sleep. So, he watch people(human) come and go to Anteiku. </p><p>He watch as they chat with their friends, eating, laughing and enjoying their times without knowing they are being served by ghouls. It always amazed him that how ghouls can blend in together in the society, how they can stay under radar from CCG. </p><p> </p><p>He had read about cases (he stole and read his father's reports a lot in the past )  where ghouls blend in with human and prey on them. But he had thought they were pretending not actually working and living together with them. It's now clear to him that what he knew as a human and what he see and experience as a ghoul  is quite different. There are a lot of misunderstanding about ghouls. They( human and CCG) have painted all ghoul as black. But just like human, they have good and bad, greed and kindnesses. It's not fair to call the whole specie monster for the sins of some. </p><p>He's brought back from his daydreaming when he feel a tug on his jacket. He look down and see the baby girl who is trying to get his attention. When he look , her smile widen. Kaneki smile back and kneel down in front of the kid. </p><p>“Hello, Hinami” he greet the girl. </p><p>“Are you taking a walk with your mom?” </p><p>She nod at him and said “ let's pay” (which she means play) </p><p>Hinami's mother smile at him from the counter. Little Hinami has taken an interest on him and whenever she and her mother visit the café she approach him. Kaneki smile at Ms Fueguchi to let her know it's not a burden. Then with her permission he guide the girl to upstairs. As he look at those innocent eyes , it solidified his earlier thought.<br/>
It's not fair to call the whole specie monster when some of them commit nothing wrong. </p><p>.......................................... </p><p>It's around 8 when he return from Anteiku. In his way back, he volunteer to take the  trash with him and throw them in the bin. After that he walk back home. </p><p> </p><p>Then he notice it. The hair on the back of his neck stood up as he sense someone's eyes on him. He continue walking but those eyes keep following. He know that walking alone at night  mark him as a potential target, not to say that he's in ghoul's favorite hunting zone. As a ghoul, it lessened the chance of him being eaten as cannibalism is still rare, but killing among ghoul is not.</p><p> </p><p>Kaneki abruptly froze as his danger sense screamed a warning at him. </p><p>The creature burst from the shadows, nearly knocking him over with its first attack. Waves of crystalline projectiles flies toward him. </p><p>Kaneki successfully dodged and counterattacked, unleashing one of his red tentacles toward the attacker. It was blocked by a pair of bare hands. </p><p>Kaneki suppressed a groan as he realized Renji had ambushed him yet again. This was starting to get old. In a matter of time Renji had him pinned against the wall. That didn't mean Kaneki hadn't fought back; but his mentor was abnormally quick.</p><p> </p><p>"Better. Last longer then the last time." Renji gave his pupil the briefest of smiles. </p><p>“ When did you get back?” </p><p>“ 30 minutes ago” </p><p>“ Great! And the first thing you do is to ambush me. ” Stepping back slightly, Kaneki flexed his sore wrist. </p><p>Renji doesn't give back a response aside from a smirk. </p><p>« Just Great !» </p><p>“ You are still holding back ” Renji said after a while. </p><p>“ What? No.. I ..” </p><p>“ Earlier, your kagune could've puncture me. But you hesitant ” </p><p>“ I just don't want to hurt you......or anyone ” kaneki whisper. </p><p>“ But it could cause your life in a real fight” </p><p>Seeing that kaneki is not in the mood for this topic Renji sigh and chang subject. </p><p>“ Are you eating recently? ” </p><p>“ I eat everyday ” </p><p>But after he got a look from Renji he admitt </p><p>“ I don't need it yet. You know that I can survive with human food. So..maybe... I can delay it for a while. ” </p><p>( As a half ghoul, Kaneki can consume human food. It just , they don't give him nutrients his ghoul side need. So he have to, need to, give in to his caving once every 5 or 6 weeks. )</p><p>Renji look at him for a moment and then he nod. </p><p>“ If you say so. Now let's go. You still need more training ” </p><p>...............................<br/>
Meanwhile</p><p> </p><p>In the 1st Ward of CCG's Main Office , sat Yoshitoki Washuu , the Bureau Director.<br/>
The old sat at at a large mahogany desk cluttered with papers and files. His face was pale with wrinkles that could have only be caused by an overabundance of frowning. </p><p>A knock resounded on the door which made the man look up from his desk towards the door in front of him. </p><p>"You may enter" he called out calmly. </p><p>The door opened with a squeak to reveal Yukinori Shhinohara with his usual standard CCG investigator dress code." </p><p>"Director" he greet. </p><p>"What is the matter that you would like to discuss, Special Investigator Shhinohara?"</p><p> </p><p>"My team and I are now handling missing person cases for awhile. And we got a lead." Yukinori says as he hands the cases file.</p><p> </p><p>The older of the men opened the  folder , revealing several photos of missing person with details of their missing date, place and time. </p><p>He analysed the pages carefully, and he nod and  said “ So you think all of these  are connected to 7th ward” </p><p>“ Yes sir, all those missing person had nothing in common. Different sex,age and job. But they all had a recent travel history to 7th ward. ” </p><p>“Ok then,” the director says “ sent investigator there and get a close look to it. But don't make it noticeable. We need more information.” </p><p>“Yes sir” </p><p>“ There is also some matter I would like to discuss with you ”  Yukinori continue. </p><p>“ This is this year applicants for Ghoul Investigator Training Academy” He said as he hand another file to Yoshitoki Washuu ” </p><p>“ He apply again ” Yukinori said as he sigh. </p><p>The director turn the pages until he found a centain application form.</p><p> </p><p>“If he mat the standard requirements then accept him this time.” </p><p>“But sir! Arima-san _” </p><p>“We've rejected him planty of times in last two years. But the kid still doesn't give up. He applied everytime we call for new students. I think it's time we take a step back and see if he can do.” </p><p>Yukinori can't do anything but sigh, tha director has a point. The kid is too stubborn and determined. </p><p>« Arima is not going to like it» </p><p>As if reading his mind Director Washuu said<br/>
“ I'll talk with Special Investigator Arima” </p><p>“ I understand sir” </p><p>As Yukinori exist the room the director look back at the file still in his hand, a young man of  with short, messy, dirty blonde hair and olive eyes look back at at him from the application photo.</p><p> </p><p>‘Applicant name: Hideyoshi Nagachika’</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If by chance, anyone like to adop/rewrite this fic you are free to do. Cause my updates will take really long time. Feel free to ask me.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>